Defeat Enma the Monkey
Mephiles is still aiming the Machine to Kingdom Heart Bugs: Mephiles? Mephiles: (Laugh) I'm so stupid. I've spent years studying the workings of the heart with my friends. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing! Bugs: What are you talking about? Mephiles: The Process of encoding hears is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Acme Acres were data created from real hearts. I was covinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned- a heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Buster and Lexi crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Ace back, I had so many plans in store. But once Ace was an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing compared with that one bunny's heart. Then the machine is sparkling Bugs: Mephiles. The machine. Mephiles: All the more proof that hearts cannot be contain by data. Run, my friend! It's going to self-destruct, any anything could happen! Bugs: But what about... Then our Heroes arrived Ace: Grandpa! Mephiles: Ace, the rest is up to you... And Buster- I doubt you can hear me- but... I am so sorry. Bugs: Mephiles! Mephiles: My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says. Bugs: I can't let you! He was stop by Duck Bugs: Duck? Duck: He's heart decided. We can't change it. Then Enma appeared Enma: I was wondering who would dare interfere with my kingdom hearts. And look, here you are. How convenient for me. Mephiles the Wise... you look terrible. Mephiles: Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the root you are. Enma: Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. YOU are the source of all Heartless. Like you're Friends. It was your research that inspired me to Go further than you ever dared. Mephiles: I think I admit it.... my disregard brought choas to more World's than one. But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... Is that the answer you've been looking for? Enma: All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I though you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand for that. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you. Mephiles: Mandarin. Foolish apprentice of a foolish monkey. You have surpassed nothing- only proved how little we both know. We may proceed to know the hearts, but it's essence is beyond our Reach. We're both ignorant- as oblivious as when we began. I'm arise that any world you try to create... Any world of yours... would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall! We have enough! Duck, you know what to do! Bugs bunny, my friend, forgive me! Goodbye! Then the Machine has created a huge explosion of light, and then all heart has been released, our Heroes wake up Ace: Oh boy. I will go take a nap again. Then he saw Duck Ace: Duck? Duck! He get up and he's back to normal Lexi: You change back! Duck! Bugs: Mephiles said that "anything could happen." Ace: Duck, are you gonna take that off? He take off his Bandana on his eye Ace: What was that? Bugs: He's eye couldn't lie. Ace: Lie? And just who were you trying to fool? Well? Well? Duck: I am. Ace: Duck... come, on! Why did you try to do so much on your own with your team? You have friends... like us! They look happy to him Duck: Haven't you Realized? I'll tell you why. Because I'm not a total wimp like you. Ace: Try that again! They they saw hearts going to the Heart Shaped Moon that look destroy Daffy: Oh boy! Then they saw Heartless coming up of the Castle Ace: What should we do now? Duck: We have to defeat Enma! He is the Last survivor of the Organization's 18 Animals. Ace: Okay! Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam take off their Black Coats and they got their new outfits and they went off to defeat Enma Tech: Guys! Look! They saw many Heartless coming Duck: There's no way, we should stop them! Ace: Do your think your giving up? Duck: No way. Then Sylvester and Black Doom appeared Black Doom: Leave right now! We'll take care of those creatures to us! Sylvester: But we don't know how to take them out! Black Doom: I shall send them after Enma. Or, maybe, you would rather fighting them on your own. Sylvester: Maybe, I could run! Black Doom: Fine! Sylvester look at Tweety Sylvester: Well, if it isn't that Bird I want to eat. Tweety: I tawt I taw a puddy cat. And your giving up? Elves: What, like "giving up eating you"? I don't think so! Black Doom: Ace! "Bugs Bunny"! Don't ever forget- when I destroyed them all, this Castle will be all mine! Sylvester: And listen, birdy. Opportunities like this don't come along every day, you know... He's gonna help Black Doom Sylvester: Let's do this! They went off Bugs: Come on, Grandson! Ace: But what about... Bugs: They are doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere. They went off and they found Enma at the Top of the Castle Enma: My Kingdom Hearts... is ruined. All I have to start all over. Animal Warriors! Go forth, and bring me more hearts to me. All: No! They bring out their Sword Enma: Are you saying that you hate the Darkness for this? Bugs: Listen, Mac. We don't hate the Darkness. It's... so scary. But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other because darkness is half of everything. Sort of making you wonder why we are scared from the dark. Duck: It's because of who's lurking inside it. Enma: Then I have a question for you. You accept darkness, get choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing like my friend did? We who were turned away by both light and dark- Never given choice? Duck: I got this. It's because you and your friends mess up our world's. Enma: That may be... However, what other choice might we have had? Ace: Just saved it. You're Nobodies! You don't exist for that! You cannot be sad about anything. Enma: (Laugh) That's good. You don't miss a little. I cannot feel- sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the world's. No matter how you think what you feel, or how you exist. Then Ace has teleported Ace: Guys? Then he is fighting Enma and he defeated him Lexi: (Voice) Ace! Where are you?! He has been teleported Back to the Castle Duck: Ace! Speak to us! Then Ace has return Bugs: Are you alright? Ace: I'm fine. Where's Enma! They saw him up at the Heart Shaped Moon Enma: Hear my word, Kingdom Hearts. It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Listen to me! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! Give me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us. Bugs: Enma, No! Enma: Hearts quivering with hatred... Ace: Enma! Stop! Enma: Hearts burning with anger... Daffy: You can't win! Enma: News scarred by envy... That fool Mephiles said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine even for my friends! Hearts are the source of all power! Then he has been vanished Ace: Enma! You won't hide from us! Bugs: We can't get him away that easy! Lexi: Look! They saw a Huge Door Wile: What was that? Bugs: Kingdom Hearts... Duck: Come on. Enma must be inside. Ace: Are you saying he's in there? Bugs: Yes. The world's gave us the doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny! Duck: Once we're going in, there no turning back. Are you ready? They are ready, Duck, Ace and Bugs and putting their Sword and all the Symbols is Glowing, they aim it up and the Door has open Ace: Great ready, Enma. It all ends here! They went inside and they saw Enma at the top of the Dragon Ace: (Gasp) Enma: So... it seems your heart's have led you to obliteration. Maybe it doesn't pay to be too loyal one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember this. Then a Building is coming after them, and then the Door is closed with Lexi, Bugs, Tech, Rev and Slam Duck: Oh No! Ace: We can't handle this! They are heading off to defeat Enma, they went to Dragon, went to the Core and defeated Enma